Fire and Swords
by Ere-kun
Summary: Orys Barratheon, second son of Robert and Cerei, how will he fare in world where nearly everyone is fighting against everyone with an army of dead marching on them? ... First story in english, and first ASOIAF fanfic, OC, rated M for caution. Cover picture from "Deviant Art", by Nausicaa451
Hello guys, well, first of all, it my first fanfiction in english, also, it my first A song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones fanfiction, so be warned, there will be mistakes, and my style won't be good, but I'll do my best ! And I'll improve as I advance in this story.

I also have to inform that if you don't know what happens in the books, then you may get spoiled in some chapters, also, this fanfiction do not take into account the fourth and fifth season of Game of Thrones.

Age of characters:

Theon : 18 years old.

Joffrey, Robb, Jon : 17 years old.

Orys, Daenerys : 16 years old

Sansa : 15 years old.

Arya, Myrcella : 12 years old.

Tommen : 10 years old.

The other characters have the same age as in the books.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

 **Orys**

The black haired, blue eyed teenager sat in front of the heart tree of Winterfell absorbed in his thought. His family was coming North, his father, Robert Baratheon, king of the seven kingdoms, of the Andals, the first-men and the rest of all of his bloody titles was coming to the far northern town, Orys didn't have to ask himself why his father was coming. Jon Arryn was dead, the position of Hand of the King was left vacant, and the only person that Robert Baratheon would think of naming Hand was his old childhood friend, Eddard Stark, warden of the North, and lord of Winterfell.

Orys studied the face of the god he was sitting in front of, he came to Winterfell as ward four years ago, and it was Jon Arryn who negotiated his fostering there. Originally, the old Hand wanted to send Joffrey here, he thought that the best person to teach how to be a good king to the heir to the Iron Throne was no other than lord Stark, however, while Robert didn't have any objection (or he haven't truly cared), his mother, Cersei, daughter of the fearsome Tywin Lannister was against the idea.

Orys was always close to the old Hand, closer than he was to any of his parents, his father had little love for his family, preferring the countless whores of Petyr Baelish's brothels to his wife and spending time drinking and hunting rather than getting close to his children or ruling the realm.

Cersei was another story, she preferred Joffrey to her other children, and she openly disliked her second born, surely because of the great difference in his looks with his siblings, while his two brothers and sisters inherited his mother's blond hair and green eyes, he was the copy of his father, or rather, his brothers father, Stannis Barratheon, master of ships, and lord of Dragonstone.

A tender smile came to his face, Stannis was his favorite uncle. The rude man, who considered duty above anything else, was the closest thing to a father that Orys ever had. He cared for him in his own way, he was a hard man, made of iron, unbreakable. However, he took the young prince under his wing since he learned how to walk, it only years later that Orys discovered why Stannis Barratheon, the one who held the siege of Storm End for months against the whole might of the Reach forces, was so close to him: both were neglected during their childhood, both grew up in the shadows of their brothers.

Then there was Jaime and Tyrion, his uncles on his mother side. He liked them both well enough, Jaime was an able warrior, who taught him how to wield a sword and how to fight, while Tyrion was the one who taught him everything there was to know of history, politics and economy, he was a far better teacher than the old Great Maester Pycelle, who was more interested in pleasing the queen than teaching her children.

However, this was before he came to Winterfell, one night when he was twelve, the king asked for his whole family to join him in his solar for supper, Jon Arryn was there with him. Robert turned to Orys, and between two bites told him:

"Lad, tomorrow you're going to be sent to Winterfell as ward, do not shame me, Ned is an old friend of mine".

His mother didn't say a thing, she even smiled at the prospect that her "unwanted" child was to be sent away to the far frozen North.

But the day Orys stepped in Winterfell, was the happiest day of his life, the whole Stark family was there to welcome him. True smiles on their faces not the fake ones he was used to in King's Landing.

Eddard Stark was a honorable man, a just leader, and a loving father, he loved his family, and he accepted the young prince as his own. With the Starks, Orys wasn't the "second in line" to the Iron Throne, he wasn't the "future overlord of the Stormlands", he was just Orys, a young boy seeking a family and acceptance.

He learned to fight properly alongside Robb Stark and Jon Snow, sons of lord Eddard, he learned to dance while holding the sweet Sansa Stark in his arms and he learned the history and the name of westerosi houses with Maester Luwin (who commented more than often the teaching methods of Tyrion Lannister).

And it was here, in the "far frozen North", that he discovered spiritual peace, in front of the Old Gods, whose face was carved in the heart trees of every godswood in the North. He felt at peace while he was in front of a God, a God who did not require any priers or rituals or laws…

"Still daydreaming?"

Orys turned around and saw his friend, Jon Snow walking up to him alongside him an albino direwold pup, white like snow.

Jon was the bastard son of lord Eddard, he was loved by his brothers, but very disliked by lady Catelyn, lord Stark's wife, who didn't restrain at showing her displeasure of his existence at any moment she saw him.

"I'm worried about your father, I hope that he will no jump on the proposition that the king will make him."

"Don't worry, lord Stark is not interested in power…"

"I know right, but he may want to know what happened to Jon Arryn."

He was right, Jon Arryn, while old, was very healthy, there was no report on any illness, and his death came as a surprise to the lot of them.

"Well", sighed Jon, "it will be to father to decide."

They kept starring at the Heart Tree, until Brandon Stark, second son and fourth born child of lord Eddard and lady Catelyn came running to them.

"The king is coming, the banners were seen at castle Cerwyn, he will be here tomorrow."

Orys was sorry for the young lad, Bran was all excited about seeing the king, and he would be very disappointed once he did.

"And I guess, your mother has summoned me to the great hall to talk about the latest preparations right?"

Bran only nodded before running to join the rest of his family, followed by his direwolf.

Orys sighed then followed the overexcited young Stark, leaving Jon in front of the Heart Tree.

He found the Stark family at the great hall, lady Catelyn was gesturing to the servants for the last decorations, she came to him smiling, and insisted that he wears clothing with his father house colors, he only nodded, smiling back.

"You don't seem excited at the prospect of seeing your family," said Robb, the eldest son of lord Stark.

And what there is to be excited about? My father must have gotten even more fat than he already was, Joffrey must be even more spoiled and mother well… I'd rather not talk about her.

Robb smiled apologetically and said:

"You forget your younger siblings and your uncles, you always speak with great tenderness and respect about them."

Orys smiled, Robb was right, he was excited at the prospect of seeing his uncles, Jaime and Tyrion, and he loved he's younger siblings, Myrcella and Tommen. While they were not loathed as he was by their mother, they were also neglected, the whole of his mothers focus was centered on Joffrey, she ignored her other children, even if they have inherited her looks.

"You're right, but it the fact that I'll be leaving Winterfell that worries me the much."

"Come on, you will be lord of Storm End, you will have your own household, and a whole region to govern, you'll like it there I'm sure," said Robb, before leaving to find Arya, his youngest and wild sister.

Orys was to be the next lord of Storm End, it was his grandfather who negotiated it with Robert, he wanted to have his blood in the majority of the kingdoms of Westeros. Tywin Lannister was warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock, he was the most feared man in the seven kingdoms. Orys disliked the man for what he did to the Targaryen children during the sack of King's Landing, but he couldn't help but respect him for the way he ruled over his region, he was a cunning lord, and an intelligent one. The old lion convinced somehow the stag king to name his second son as lord of Storm End, surely using all the money the crown owed to house Lannister.

For the moment, Storm End was held by his uncle, Renly. Orys didn't think much about the man, other than he was taking life as a joke, and that he was not serious in his duty as master of laws.

Before being sent to Winterfell, Orys spent a lot of time with the different lords of the Storm, he have gained the respect of a lot houses, like house Swann, Estermont, Dondarion and Penrose, but he knew that he will need to get the respect of the other lords, who were too close to Renly.

He sighed, tomorrow he will meet his family, but for now, he felt the need to sleep. Somehow, he knew that tomorrow will be a long and tiring day.

Yes I know, a pretty boring begining, but I wanted to give as much information as I could about the character, the plot trully starts at the next chapter with the visit at Winterfell,

Stay in touch ^^


End file.
